Drawn to Life Wiki:Code Repository
Welcome to the unofficial Drawn to Life Wiki CSS and JavaScript code repository! This page contains compiled entries of the personal CSS and Javascript used by users across this wiki. The code hosted on this page makes various changes and improvements to the default, global, CSS and JavaScript served by the Wiki for everyone. This includes bug fixes, functionality improvements, aesthetic changes and unification, new and advanced tools to aid users, and various other modifications. Navigation: CSS Repository • JS Repository • • • Request a Change • Test Code If you need assistance, or if something isn't working right, please contact an active admin or bureaucrat on their message wall for help. Alternatively, if you are here for the first time, please expand and read the information below. Need Help? ---- How This Works Most active editors on this wiki use personal CSS and JavaScript code which modifies how the site looks and functions. Unfortunately, it becomes difficult to update and incorporate code changes from multiple users. As a result, the same group of active users may see the same page differently. This repository aims to remedy that somewhat by introducing single location where users may update their personal code pages from. Once a user makes an edit to their personal code that they would like for others to be able to use and see, they will then make the same edit to this repository. Other users may then copy the new code from this page into their corresponding personal code page in order to see the changes. Since only you have access to your own personal CSS and JavaScript pages, you alone are responsible for making sure you are updated to the latest version of CSS and JavaScript that this repository hosts. Please note that Fandom is not responsible for any errors or bugs caused by using personal code. If you are experiencing issues caused by using the code in this repository, please contact an admin or bureaucrat and/or remove the code from your personal CSS/JavaScript page(s). How to Use Personal Code Assuming you are using a Wikia, or Fandom, account, you may enable these changes for yourself by copying and pasting the corresponding code from this repository to , for CSS code, and for JavaScript code. Please note that for the latter, you may first need to enable personal JavaScript in for JavaScript changes to take place. In some cases, you may also need to purge your cache (CTRL+F5 in most browsers) in order for changes to take effect. If you'd like to revert to the default Wiki appearance simply remove all content from both and . How to Edit the Repository If you would like to incorporate changes to either code repository, you may edit the corresponding code page. For CSS, the code page is hosted at Drawn to Life Wiki:Code Repository/CSS, while Drawn to Life Wiki:Code Repository/JS contains all JavaScript code. When modifying either code repository, please be careful not to change or remove items added by other users. Additionally, it is required to leave an edit summary and new entry in the change log explaining what has been changed or added. (This isn't required for minor fixes to newly submitted code, so long as the prior edits have a valid change log entry and edit summary.) Code within both repositories is typically organized into various categories using /* Commented out */ sections. Though the organization within the repositories is not strict, please try to fit any new entries as best as you can into the existing categories/sections. If you're unsure how to edit the repository, or don't know CSS or Javascript, you may request a change here. As a safety precaution, only logged in users may edit the repository. If you are logged out, please log in. What Not to Edit Though for personal CSS and JavaScript, please avoid adding new entries or making changes that may interfere with site functionality. Additionally, please do not remove or modify code added by other users unless you are fixing a syntax error! Lastly, please do not make any edit to either code repository unless you are using (or intend to use) the latest code version the repository holds yourself. It is unfair to push a change to the repository for all users to update to if you are not using, nor intend to use, the same code that they are. Though the restrictions listed here are enforced, all edits made to the repository, and across this wiki, are assumed to be in good faith! There are no negative repercussions to making a mistake or forgetting to do something listed here. Any change can easily be undone, so don't be afraid to edit the repository! ---- Comparison Screenshots NoCSSHomePage.png|Home Page without repository CSS CSSHomePage.png|Home Page with repository CSS (Note the UTC Clock in the header) NoCSSSamuel.png|Samuel's page without repository CSS CSSSamuel.png|Samuel's page with repository CSS (Header image changes to reflect type of page using JS code) NoCSSRepository.png|Repository page without repository CSS CSSRepository.png|Repository page with repository CSS (Important site pages take full-width) ---- Drawn to Life Wiki:Code Repository/CSS|CSS Repository Drawn to Life Wiki:Code Repository/JS|JS Repository __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOINDEX__ __NOWYSIWYG__